


Artificial

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Canon Bisexual Character, Character Study, F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Everyone loves the artificial her. Even older women in the bar.





	Artificial

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Everyone loves the artificial her. Raven pulls from magazines, street corners, Charles stories and her unofficial foster mother's parties for knitting her persona. A lot of people smile at her. Deciphering stares is the fun part. Charles never likes that part, but for her? 

Her favorite part. 

The women stare. Raven holds her disguise together, though her spines tingle as the older woman smiles and offers to buy her a drink. Undefeated by age, she still buys her a Coke and offers a chat. 

The woman compliments her mouth: peachy pink with pillowy soft skin. 

Everyone loves the artificial her.


End file.
